


Oathbender

by mm8



Series: MMoM [51]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dildos, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Sided Relationship, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Star Wars Kink Meme, Unrequited Love, genprompt_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>To be honest, most Jedi, even Jedi Masters bent the rules to fit their own desires. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oathbender

**Author's Note:**

> For day 1 of the 2016 round of mmom. Filling [this prompt](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=278346#cmt278346) at [the star wars kink meme](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org). Written for 'toys' for genprompt-bingo. First time I have written Star Wars? ~~Sorry not sorry.~~

Obi-Wan had a secret. He obeyed the rules of the Jedi Code. He was celibate, he didn't have any worldly possessions… _well_. To be honest, most Jedi, even Jedi Masters bent the rules to fit their own desires. 

Obi-Wan shivered and moaned as he eased his large realistic dildo into his body. He was flat on his back on his bed, his head over the side. His eyes were squeezed shut as he focused on the sensations. 

"Fuck, so tight," he said to no one but himself. "So fucking big, so huge. Oh _Gods_!" Obi-Wan muffled his shout with his own fist as he buried the entire cock balls deep inside of himself. "So full," he murmured. "So full. Oh Gods. Oh Gods."

He pistoned the dildo in and out of his tight arse. The veiny ridges felt so incredible inside his his hot passage. He thrust back against his dildo, no, against the _cock_ , lost in his fantasy. "Yes," he moaned. "Please, take me, please, please."Obi-Wan gave a high-pitched gasp as the dick hit a sweet spot. He positioned it so it hit it over, and over, and over.

" _Anakin_ ," he whispered quietly as he came all over his stomach and thighs. He lay there, letting his breath even out. The fake cock was still buried deep inside of him as the the come on his stomach cooled. His body ached and his arse was pleasantly sore. Slowly, he eased the dildo out of his body and set it aside. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> Fic commissions are open for the Star Wars fandom. For more information on commissions or my ko-fi page please go to my tumblr (mm8fic).


End file.
